An interview with Gonzo
by Miss Magoo
Summary: My Character Janie Moore interviews Gonzo about his terrifying ordeal, being trapped on one of the most famous land marks, the Eiffel Tower.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character. Nor do I want to. I just like the Muppets.  
  
If you were stranded on top of the Eiffel Tower....What would do?  
  
By: Janie Moore. Reporter Mountain Bleu-Ridge Chronicles  
  
An interview with Gonzo,  
  
Janie: Well, Gonzo I heard that you were stranded on the Eiffel Tower. I want to know how you got there, how you escaped your sudden death, etc; do you think you can do this?  
  
Gonzo: Sure Why not, I can not believe it Janie Moore.  
  
Janie: the feeling is mutual, you have inspired a lot of people, Aliens, and whatever's, by the way my Mom was an Alien.  
  
Gonzo: I did not know that.  
  
Janie: Well now you do Gonzo. Now on to the first question,  
  
Janie: First of all how did you get on top of the tower?  
  
Gonzo: A very large seagull picked me up one day kicking and screaming. Then he dropped me on top of the tower.  
  
Janie: Interesting, how did you stay up there with out falling down?  
  
Gonzo: I strapped myself with Velcro and crazy glue.  
  
Janie: Wow that was brilliant; did you think you had to jump of the tower? If you had would you?  
  
Gonzo: Yes absolutely if I was on the first floor, but I was way higher so no.  
  
Janie: Theoretically speaking, What if there was a big gust of wind. Do you think you would have slipped off or clung for life?  
  
Gonzo: Both I would slip off and then grab part of the tower and hang on for dear life. Then I would think to my self wow I thought Miss Piggy was scary.  
  
Janie: That is true Miss Piggy can be scary. Well, since you were on the very top of the tower, what was the weather like?  
  
Gonzo: Very nice actually, I could have stayed up here all day.  
  
Janie: How did you plan on being rescued? Did you going to scream really loud or wait for a helicopter?  
  
Gonzo: I screamed really loudly I don't like helicopters.  
  
Janie: What about climbing down did you think that might work?  
  
Gonzo: Yes I suppose if nothing else came to mind and if I knew how to climb a tower.  
  
Janie: If that didn't work then what else did you think you could do to get off the tower?  
  
Gonzo: I considered making a sleigh out of my bag and slide down the tower. Then win a gold medal for tower Muppet tower sledding.  
  
Janie: Where if you hungry or thirsty what food and drink did you have with you at the time you became stranded on the tower?  
  
Gonzo: Pizza and Root-beer,  
  
Janie: How was the view up there?  
  
Gonzo: Not bad I can saw the Muppet Theater.  
  
Janie: The reason your probably got stranded is because the elevator broke am I right?  
  
Gonzo: No a big giant seagull dropped me off. Or have you forgotten so quickly?  
  
Janie: Of course you weren't on the elevator when it plummeted or you would be a pancake now. I suppose it would be better to be stranded on top then be a pancake. Don't you think?  
  
Gonzo: Yes of course, even though I like pancakes I don't want to be one.  
  
Janie: Now tell me about using your coat as a parachute?  
  
Gonzo: Hmm.At first I never thought about that. But I was strapped with Velcro and I was crazy glued to the tower. It all worked out in the end.  
  
Janie: Yes it did. Good thing you had a coat. If you did not then it would have definitely not worked? You probably think I am crazy am I right?  
  
Gonzo: Yeah I was really smart to think of that. Oh, you are not as crazy as me!  
  
Janie: How were you finally rescued how?  
  
Gonzo: Well, Kermit the frog throws me up some de-gluer. Then Monster climbs up and tries to save me, but gets distracted. So I jump off use my coat as a parachute and land on Miss Piggy.  
  
Janie: That was a close call. How are you dealing now?  
  
Gonzo: I am doing alright, but Missy Piggy is charging me with squashing her, if it is possible to squish a pig.  
  
Janie: I am glad you are doing okay thank you for your time and thank you for wasting my time with this pathetic interview.  
  
Gonzo: No problem, it was the least I could do. 


End file.
